Tsuki no Hikari
by Saya-Kururugi
Summary: Ken meets a girl near his castle and falls into a deep conflict that laid it's roots before the 01 children arrived. TsuKen, TsuKeru, TsuKari, TaKari, KenKari.
1. Chapter 1

Ken stared out the window at the girl. She was sitting on the ground, playing with some baby digimon. He didn't say anything; he just stood there and watched her. Wormmon crawled over to him.

"What are you thinking about, master?" he asked.

Ken didn't answer for a while.

"My thoughts are none of your business." he finally said. Wormmon skulked away.

Ken's thoughts were nobody's business but his own, and he would have said the same thing no matter who had asked. Wormmon knew that. He was probably just being annoying. Or searching for a weakness.

There were no weaknesses to be found. Staring at someone didn't _mean_ anything. She had trespassed on his land and freed two of his workers. He should be staring at her. Or killing her. Then again, babies couldn't work very well, and she DID put the dark rings back on every time.

She confused him.

And how did she get here before him every time? Did she live in this world? Or maybe she didn't go to school? Speculation was bad for his mind, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know these things.

That was odd. That digimon was evolving! None of them should be able to evolve as long as his black digivice was controlling the towers! What was happening? First armor evolution, now this?

He smiled to himself. This girl could be useful. Another thing he noticed; the digimon was the wrong color. It was a Unimon, but it was pitch-black, as though tainted by her laughter. He watched as she reattached the dark ring and sent the digimon away. Perhaps he should let her play a little bit longer.  
~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~

Wormmon peeked around the corner.

"Master," he called. "Don't you have a soccer game today?"

Ken looked at him in shock, then glanced at his watch.

"You're right. I'll leave in a few minutes." he said. He returned his attention to the girl, and got another startling shock.

"She's gone!"

He spent the next 17 minutes running around the palace and looking out all of the windows, but it was in vain. She was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she!?" he demanded from no one in particular.

"Maybe she went to your soccer game, Master." Wormmon suggested tentatively. "You should go too. You're going to be late."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ken snapped. "Why would she go to my soccer game if she doesn't even know me!?"

"Maybe she knows Daisuke."

Ken froze.

"What?" he asked.

"You're playing against his team today, aren't you? Maybe she's one of his friends."

Ken glared at the spot she had formerly sat.

"I would hope for her sake..." he said angrily. "That that isn't the case..."


	2. Chapter 2

Damn that Daisuke!! Making a fool of him like that! They were _both_ lucky the girl hadn't been in the cheering crowd. And then, the jerk had the audacity to challenge Ken on his turf. And made a fool of him again! He had even forced Ken to reveal his identity!! Well, that was it. No more games, no more school. Ken wasn't going home this time. Not if Daisuke could so easily find him. Who cares if his family would worry? He didn't.

He stormed through the palace, slamming doors and launching missiles. Wormmon skulked over to him.

"Master, if it makes you feel any better, that girl is back."

Ken stopped midslam. He stomped over to the window. The girl was sitting on the ground playing with two new baby digimon. As he watched her, his anger gradually subsided and he began to notice things about her. Like how she always wore her blond hair differently, and always wore black. Like how she always chose different digimon every time. Like the crescent moon she wore on a silver chain around her neck.

Like the way she was looking right at him.

Her gaze held him there. After a few long minutes she looked away, obviously dissatisfied. He suddenly realized he wasn't breathing, and took a huge gulp of air.

"I think I'll go talk to her..." he said quietly.

"What a wonderful idea, Master!" Wormmon squealed. "I'm surprised you didn't think of it yesterday! Or last month!!"

Ken kicked him into a wall and walked outside. The girl didn't look over at him, but the digimon did. They backed away from him nervously. He took another step forward.

"The Digimon Kaiser..." she said.

He froze She turned around and smiled at him.

"Or 'Ken', whichever you prefer." she continued.

"You know who I am?" he gasped.

She didn't reply, but glanced down at the blood that had seeped through his pant leg.

"Does your leg still hurt? Daisuke's such a klutz." she said sympathetically.

"Y-you didn't go to..."

"Your soccer game? Of course I did. Where did you think I went?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Tsuki."

The boy in him started trying to connect his name to 'Moon'. He racked his brain for every meaning of 'Ken', and then wondered whether 'Tsuki' could have another meaning. Then the genius in him kicked in, and he stopped.

"That's a nice name. So, why are you on my property?" he asked.

"It was mine first..." she muttered, glaring at the evening sky.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He stared at her.

"Do you live here?" he asked after a few seconds.

"I have for my whole life."

The silence returned. Suddenly the digimon she was holding started glowing.

"Does that happen often?" he asked as it evolved into a black Biyomon. "Aren't Biyomon usually pink?" he asked when she didn't answer.

"When they're raised by their real partners." she said, reattaching the dark ring.

"Why don't you come inside?" he asked.

"Yeah right. As if I'd do that, idiot."

His mind went into shock mode. For some reason it wanted to shut itself off. He wouldn't let it.

"I'll stay here a little longer then." he said, sitting down next to her. She picked up the other digimon and kissed it on the top of its head. It started glowing almost immediately. It grew into an Impmon.

"That's pretty tough. Its normal color is pretty close to black already." Ken said. "It evolved pretty quickly though. It might be the right one."

She stood up, still holding the Impmon.

"I'll keep this one with me a little longer." she said. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ken cried, panicking. He grabbed her hand. She stared at him. His face reddened as he looked down at her hand, which was now held snugly in his. She pulled away.

"You should get home too." she said coldly.

"I'm not going home. Where do you live?"

"That's none of your business, _Kaiser_." she hissed.

She walked away.

He spun around and stormed back to the palace, kicking the Biyomon out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid Ken... Stupid... Stupid genius... Stupid soccer... Stupid Kaiser... Stupid... Stupid Ken..." Daisuke muttered under his breath.

"What are you mumbling about, Daisuke?" Takeru asked.

"None of your business! Stupid Takeru... Stupid... Stupid blondie..."

Takeru sighed.

"Takeru-kun, I think I see someone up ahead!" Hikari exclaimed. "You should go see who it is!"

"Don't worry Hikari-Chan! I'll go!" Daisuke cheered. He ran down the path.

"Um... She asked _me_." Takeru said, but it was too late. Daisuke came running back a few minutes later leading a girl by the hand. She had blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress, and she was holding an Impmon.

"Her name's Tsuki!" Daisuke said happily. "She knows who I am, and she hates Ken too! She says I'm the real genius, and that it was really clever when I tripped Ken!"

Iori stepped back.

"She's got an Impmon, huh?" he mumbled.

"What was that, Iori?" Miyako asked.

"This is incredibly convenient, isn't it? We're searching for Ken, and we just _happen_ to find this girl who says she hates him? _And_ she's our leader's biggest fan? I don't trust her."

"I think it's the most wonderful and impossible coincidence in the world." Takeru said quietly, stepping forward. "Tsuki, is it really you?"

She looked at him in surprise, and then smiled.

"Take-chan, I missed you!" she said. She ran forward and hugged him. "Is Yamato-kun here?"

Takeru frowned.

"You're looking for my brother?" he asked.

"I'm just kidding, silly! I'm glad to see you again!" she cheered.

"Takeru-kun..." Hikari said slowly. "Who is this girl?"

Takeru blushed, realizing the situation he was in. He took a step away from Tsuki.

"Um... Hikari, this is Tsuki... She's the girl I told you about. Tsuki, this is Hikari."

Hikari brightened.

"Oh! You're the girl he met by the cliff!" she said happily. Turning to the others, she explained. "Takeru-kun met her last time he was here. It was before he met me."

"And you're the bitch who stole Take-chan away from me!" Tsuki said, still smiling.

A heavy silence fell over the group. Tsuki laughed.

"I'm just kidding! I've already got a boyfriend. I'm more upset about you stealing my spot as the 8th chosen child!"

"You've got a boyfriend?" Takeru asked.

She blushed and laughed nervously.

"Funny story about that, um... Yes. I do have a boyfriend..."

Takeru stared at her in astonishment.

"You would have had to have met him here... Is it someone I know?"

She blushed again.

"Yes... You know him."

His eyes narrowed.

"Is it Ken?"

Her face went blank, careful not to show her tumult of feelings at those words no one knew she had heard before.

"No." she said calmly. Practice makes perfect, after all. "It's definitely not Ken."

"Who else could it be then!?" he demanded. "No one else I know has been here!!"

The nervousness returned to her face. She bit her lip.

"There is someone you're forgetting..." she said hesitantly."

His eyes widened in shock, then his face cleared of expression.

"My brother..." he said coldly. "It's Yamato..."

She stared down at the ground as the anger came back to his face. His eyes were wild with rage.

"How the hell did that happen!?! I know for a fact that my brother hasn't been back here since that summer!!!!" he shouted.

She backed away from him.

"T-take-chan... I'm s--"

He grabbed her arm.

"Answer my question!" he ordered.

Suddenly he was flying backwards. Ken stood between them, his leg still following through the powerful kick he had just delivered. The boy inside him, which was getting stronger every day, was cheering. He had just rescued her. She would have to care about him now. It took a while for the genius in him to retake its rightful place. The boy he had 'saved' her from hadn't been some thug. It was her ex-boyfriend, and her current boyfriend's younger brother. It didn't matter that he had threatened her. It didn't matter how scared she had just looked. She would choose Takeru over him. But... He couldn't just leave things the way they were. He turned to face her.

"What are you doing here, _Kaiser?_" she said, putting as much hatred into the title as she had the previous day. He winced.

"What could I possibly have done to make you hate me so much?" he asked. She stared at him.

"Go home Ken." she said. "Your parents will be worried about you."

"Is that why you hate me? Because I'm making my parents worry?"

She hesitated.

"No. That's not the reason. But, you should go home anyway."

"Where I go and what I do is my own business!"

She glared at him.

"You are a little kid." she said, with enough force to make him flinch. "A pathetic child playing god in a new world he thinks of as a game."

He took a step back at her words.

"It's not a game, Ken." she said coolly. "It never was."

She turned around and disappeared into the trees. Takeru stood up and ran after her. Ken stared at the ground. He was ashamed just to be standing there, and he didn't know why. He turned around and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, not stopping until he reached the safety and security of his stolen palace, surrounded by unwilling servants.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright, Master?" Wormmon asked hesitantly.

"Actually, I've never been better." the Kaiser said, chuckling darkly. Apparently, heartbreak had been just what he needed.

He stared at the screens, back straight, a small smirk on his face. It grew wider as he watched the blond boy stumble through the forest, in search of Tsuki.

Oh yes, he would have his revenge.  
~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~

"Tsuki!" Takeru called out. "Tsuki, where are you!"

He ran as fast as he could, maneuvering through the trees on instinct and distant memory, unaware that a boy with hair the color of the night sky was doing the same thing. But Ken didn't need instinct or memories. He knew where he was going.

"Tsuki!" they both called out. They kept running.

"There you are." one of them finally said. The girl looked up at the boy who walked into the clearing.

"So you found me.." she said quietly.

Takeru looked around at nothing but trees. He was still alone in the never-ending forest. Unless his memory failed him this was the place where they had spent so much time together. But, he shouldn't have expected her to come back here. He growled at the stillness and kept running. Somehow, he knew he was close. He didn't know if there was any danger, he just knew he had to find her.

Ken knelt down next to her and took off his sunglasses.

"Come with me." he said quietly.

As she stared into his dark eyes, unwanted memories flitted through her head. She was frozen in place, reliving every second of the worst tragedy she'd faced. She tried to back away, but he caught her arm, stopping her from moving. Before she could twist out of his grasp, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She stopped resisting.

The moment seemed to last forever, but all too soon he pulled away. He stood up holding his sunglasses in one hand, and offered the other hand to her. Hesitantly she took it.

At that moment Takeru burst into the clearing.

"T-Tsuki!" he stuttered, both from shock and exhaustion. He stepped towards her hesitantly. In one fluid motion she stood up and yanked her hand away from Ken.

Rather than be upset by this, the dark-haired boy simply smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, then stepped back to watch the scene develop.

Takeru took another step towards her, this time not as hesitantly.

"Tsuki, what are you doing with _him_?" he asked, his confidence back.

"Don't worry, Take-chan. He was just leaving." she replied. Takeru looked at Ken, who was grinning.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was. And she was coming with me." he said.

She flinched as he walked towards her. He took her hand and gently pulled her to him. He touched her face with one hand and stared into her eyes.

"Isn't that right, Tsuki?" he said quietly.

Did she even _have_ a choice? How could she say no? Perhaps another girl could, but not her. Not now. Not when the taste of his lips was still in her mind. Not when those eyes brought up happier memories, of laughter and joy. Maybe someone stronger could resist. Hikari would be able to. Not her.

"I'm sorry Take-chan..." she said. _I'm sorry to do this to you again..._ But of course, that memory would be lost from both of their minds. She and Ken walked away, leaving Takeru in the clearing feeling worse than he ever remembered feeling before.

~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~

(A/N) Um.. I don't plan on ever finishing this. Sorry. Maybe if it gets popular enough. I love this story, but I probably wont complete it.


End file.
